Counter Strike
Um jogo legal que só fui descobrir sua depth e grande curva de aprendizado depois da febre. Antes eu jogava em lan house e havia ZERO organização intra time, zero estratégia. Neguinho jogava para matar uns aos outros e pouco se importava em controlar pontos, salvar reféns, trabalhar em equipe ou plantar a bomba. Era uma mera questão de saber mirar e saber configurar a sensibilidade do mouse. Hoje ficou claro que isso que é o câncer que destrói o gênero e que fez a grande divisão entre jogos como Team Fortress de um lado, onde cooperação é essencial e Call of Duty do outro, que é free for all eternamente. O CS da era HL2 pecou por não ter um mapa decente de favelas, eles simplesmente esperavam que a userbase produzisse tudo por si mesma. Não joguei o GO. Leens (talk) 03:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) *Eterno Noob... 21:02, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *Joguei na época que era febre. Mas sempre era um dos primeiros a morrer por demorar para comprar as armas... Aliás, nunca entendi isso. Por que não começar já um set padrão de armas além da faca? Quem vai armado de faca para um tiroteio? Serviu de verdades para me apresentar outros jogos como o Battlefield. Julioce (talk) 21:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) * Joguei algumas vezes em uma LAN House com amigos da escola. Era um jogo bem legal e foi a primeira vez que joguei em rede. Mas o que me marcou mesmo foi a primeira vez que joguei, eu ainda não estava entendendo nada direito quando alguém gritou na sala “Virei uma galinha!” e então do outro lado alguém esbravejou, “Pega a galinhaaaa!”, e em alguns instantes não haviam mais terroristas nem soldados, eram todos contra a pobre da galinha.Prmm (talk) 00:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) * Realmente é um jogo fascinante, joguei quase todos os jogos: 1.0, 1.5, 1.6, Condition-Zero, Source, Global Offensive que são muito bons e viciantes. Acredito que foi um dos primeiros jogos que tiveram campeonato (CPL, etc...) Wakimjraige (talk) 16:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) *Era comum matar aula no ensino médio para ir a Lan House jogar CS com os amigos. Jogo sem ter aquele grande atrativo, mas o simples fato de zoar com o amigo que você derrotou valia a pena. Gabrielrdc (talk) 13:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *CS? Jogava na onde ? Claro na Lan House, era uma festa jogando, os malucos eram uma comedia com os apelidos, passava muito tempo jogando mesmo, hojem em dia não mas. Alessandroors (talk) 22:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ainda não entendo em como na adolescencia costumava faltar aula duas vezes na semana para ir pra Lan House jogar CS com pessoas que eu nem conhecia, na realidade não era nem questão do jogo em si, mas o fato de estar na Lan House, fora dela e sem a interação de quem está do seu lado, o jogo é chato na minha opinião.Toniii (talk) 19:11, June 13, 2013 (UTC)